In The Doghouse
by JazzHollow
Summary: Bella wants a dog and Edward, against his better judgment, gives in and gets her one. How will he make it up to her when he is unable to avoid killing her new pet? **D/s relationship, Lemon** One Shot written for DefinatelySpoilt's D/s Birthday Contest
1. Chapter 1

**D/s Birthday Contest Entry**

**Main Pairing: **Bella/Edward

**POV: **Edward

**To read the rest of the entries go to the D/s Birthday Contest C2.**

**If you want to see the rules for this contest go to DefinatelySpoilt profile page.**

**If you have any questions about the contest, contact DefinatelyStaying.**

**Contest ends March 31, 2009**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. If I did I'd be rich and probably wouldn't write fanfic, which would mean I would have more time in my life that I wouldn't know what to do with._

**In The Doghouse**

"We have Jake, isn't that enough?" I asked with an exasperated sigh.

"No." I didn't have to look at her to know she was pouting at me. In fact, it was probably better if I didn't because I'd end up giving in.

"Edward," she whined, "look at me." Even her whining was adorable. Any other woman pulling this stunt would be driving me out of my mind. Bella was driving me crazy, but in a good way.

I steeled myself in my resolve before turning to look at her. "Why not?"

"Because, Jake and Ness travel on their own now, we don't see them nearly enough for him to count. Also, he's part human so it's not the same and besides, he smells bad." She pouted her lips again and wrapped her arms around my waist. "I still remember that I always wanted a dog when I was a human but Renee and Charlie were both allergic. I didn't have a lot of friends in Phoenix and Charlie was at the station a lot whenever I was in Forks." She jutted her lower lip out again before continuing. "It would make me happy."

I would do anything to make her smile more. She had been a little depressed since Charlie had passed away about a month ago. He had lived into his late 90s, and Bella had kept in contact through letters and phone calls once our family had to move on. We were back in Forks now, almost 65 years after we had left, for Bella to find some closure and so the family could see Renesmee and Jake who were also in the area. It was too soon for us to enroll in school again so we were doing our best to keep a low profile during our visit.

"Fine, we'll go to Port Angeles tomorrow and get a dog."

Bella squealed with joy and tackled me onto our bed, nearly breaking the frame. We quickly became occupied for the evening. I could briefly hear Alice's excited thoughts about our new pet as she made her way toward us but Jasper cut her off and brought her back to the main house once he got a taste of the pure lust emanating from our cabin.

The next morning, I sped down the road toward Port Angeles with Bella sitting beside me. We walked into the pet shop and immediately the animals felt our presence and the danger we brought with us. Whenever we would go near a cage, the dogs would cower in the corner, much to the surprise and confusion of the store's owner.

I could hear in the owner's thoughts that he realized something was wrong but wasn't sure what to make of the sudden change in all of the animals.

"He knows something's up. He's thinking too much" I whispered to Bella at vampire speed while shooting a meaningful look towards the owner.

"These dogs are all cute but not what I'm looking for. Thank you anyway, sir." Bella told him in her sweetest voice.

We walked out of the store and I started heading for the car but Bella had other ideas. She pulled on my hand, moving towards the animal shelter on the next block.

"Bella, the dogs here aren't going to respond to us any better."

"I know, but maybe it will learn to trust us. And here, they don't follow you around so no one will notice if the dogs act funny."

I sighed as she dragged me in the door. She was right though; no one followed us through the shelter. We looked in the cages at the poor animals that had been lost or abandoned and I will admit that they did pull at my heart a little.

We stopped at a few cages and peered in at the frightened animals. I had already given up hope of finding anything when Bella stopped short and starred into a cage. I caught up with her and looked at what she had found.

The dog looked frightened but it wasn't cowering like the rest of the animals. It seemed more curious than anything as it stood and approached the front of the cage. "Edward, he's perfect." Bella whispered.

I looked from the dog to her face, trying to find the joke in her words. This dog was not what I expected. Then, again, when did Bella ever do what I expected? When the dog stood, it was nearly tall enough to look into her eyes. It was missing a chunk from its right ear and had a scar running from midway down it's back to its right hind leg.

"Bella, are you sure? I mean, it's huge, hairy and most likely slobbery."

"So is Emmett but we still love him." She giggled.

I made a mental note of the cage number and Bella and I went back to the reception area to tell them our selection. The woman behind the counter looked surprised when I told her which dog we wanted. She didn't say it out loud but her thoughts told me that no one had shown any interest in it and the thing was scheduled to be put to sleep had it not been adopted within the next two days.

Bella and I loaded it into the back seat and then got in the front.

"What should we name him? She asked me as we pulled away from the curb.

"How about Jacob?" I joked, causing her to playfully slap my arm.

"Dracula?"

"While I see where that'd be amusing, I'd be worried about giving people too much for their imaginations to play with. We could call the beast Vlad though. It's a little subtler."

"Vlad, as in 'the Impaler'?" she asked.

I nodded in reply.

"Works for me."

When we got home, I was surprised to see Alice standing on the porch with a scowl. Her thoughts last night made it clear that she was excited about the prospect of having a dog. She was blocking her thoughts from me, repeating the words cute and fluffy over and over again.

"BELLA!" She shrieked as we got out of the car.

Bella shot me a glare, probably wondering why I didn't warn her.

"She's blocking me." Bella's glare softened. She knew that when Alice was blocking me, I was usually the one in trouble.

"Bella!" Alice screeched again as she appeared in the garage. "What did you do? What happened to cute and little and fluffy? Why do we have this gigantic monster coming to live with us?"

I chuckled as I realized that she hadn't been blocking me at all but was really that upset by Bella's choice in pets.

"Alice," she started, shooting me an evil look, "I would like you to meet Vlad. He needs us."

Alice just huffed as Vlad jumped out of the car and stood next to her, nearly as tall as she was. She handed Bella a package, which contained a pink rhinestone collar and leash set. Bella rolled her eyes at her but collared Vlad and attached the leash that were clearly picked out for the cute, fluffy thing Alice had initially seen coming.

Bella took Vlad to the back yard where the two played for the rest of the day. When they got back to our cottage, Vlad curled up in front of the fireplace and fell into a peaceful sleep.

"I had to promise Alice I'd go shopping with her in order to make it up to her that we didn't bring home something cuter. Will you and Vlad be ok without me tomorrow?" She asked.

"I'm never ok without you," I answered honestly, "but I think we'll survive for a day."

She kissed me and I moved to deepen the kiss. We stayed with our lips locked for a few moments before I picked her up and carried her to our bed where we once again occupied ourselves for the night.

Alice arrived bright and early the next morning to claim Bella for their shopping trip. I spent the morning at the main house playing video games with Emmett and Jasper. When Rose took Emmett to the garage and Jasper decided to do some reading, I went back to the cottage to take Vlad for a walk.

I attached the leash and collar, which I would be replacing ASAP, and we headed onto the trails behind the house.

We were about ten miles out from the house when I caught a scent that set my throat ablaze. I had only ever encountered something like this once and the only thing that made me keep my control had been a classroom full of innocent students. This time, there was no one else around; nothing to stop the monster. I immediately went into predator mode, crouching low and cautiously following the scent. I dropped Vlad's leash but he padded along quietly at my heels.

Just as suddenly as the scent hit me, it was gone with a shift in the wind. I had just enough time to take a deep breath and clear my mind. I needed to get out of there immediately if I had any hope of not killing the hiker. I also needed to hunt but as I held my breath and listened for the sound of an animal, all I could concentrate on was the warm beating of the heart that pumped the sweet smelling blood.

A low "woof" broke me from my trance. I looked down at Vlad before gathering him into my arms and running in the opposite direction of the hiker. When I was pretty sure that I was far enough to not attract any attention I put the dog down and mentally apologized to Bella as I sacrificed her pet.

Vlad's blood was disgusting. I had always thought that herbivores were the grossest but apparently domesticated animals are even worse. The dog's blood did the trick, though, and my thirst was sated enough for me to run to the house. I jumped in my car and sped away from the hiker but toward another wooded area where I could continue hunting.

I made it back to the house just moments before Bella and Alice. Alice's thoughts were shouting instructions to me as my plan on when and how to tell Bella kept changing and she foresaw the possible outcomes.

_I didn't say anything to her; this one is all you Edward. Take her back to the cottage to tell her. The longer you wait the worse she's going to take it. Just be honest, she'll take that the best. You better make this up to her._

I gave Alice a nod as the pair walked into the house. I took Bella into my arms, inhaling her scent to clear the last bits of the hiker from my mind.

"I missed you," I told her. "Let's go home."

Bella dropped her arms from my waist and took my hand in hers as we walked to the door. We stayed at a human pace as we headed for our cottage; I wasn't in a rush to tell her that I killed her dog.

As we approached, I felt Bella stiffen. She could tell something was wrong. Usually by now we'd be able to hear Vlad's heartbeat and his breathing but our cabin was silent.

"Edward, where's Vlad?" she asked, a slight panic rising in her voice. She looked around the front room of our home and spied his pink leash and collar on a table near the door. "What happened?"

"Let's sit down, I have to tell you something." I told her and motioned toward our living room.

We sat facing one another on the couch as I did my best to hide the guilty look on my face. I drew an unnecessary breath before I began.

"Bella, love, I took Vlad for a walk earlier. We were ten or so miles away from the house when I caught a scent that woke the monster in me. I went into full predator mode, and I dropped Vlad's leash to follow the scent."

"He ran away? But how did you get the leash and collar back? How did you not catch up to him?"

"He didn't run, it would have been better if he did. He followed me through the woods as I tracked my prey." I told her but the look on her face told me she didn't fully understand.

"Bella, this scent, it was a human." I told her, embarrassed. "I've only ever encountered one thing sweeter, love." I took her hand as I said this. She gasped and I looked up into her wide eyes, which were now searching mine, probably looking for traces of red.

"The wind shifted and I got one good breath in, just before I went in for the attack. I grabbed Vlad and ran in the opposite direction but my body kept fighting my mind to go back. Between my presence and Vlad's noise there weren't any animals in the area and I needed to feed immediately."

Her eyes grew even wider as she realized what I was saying. "You had to drink from Vlad," she said, resigned.

"Yes. I'm so sorry love, but it was either that or the hiker." I told her as I pulled her into my arms. "Can you ever forgive me?"

"There's nothing to forgive, Edward, I understand." As she answered, I found myself wishing once again that I could read her thoughts. Her words said one thing but her voice told me that she'd be crying if she were able.

All of a sudden, Bella started laughing. I looked at her, incredulous.

"Edward, don't look at me like I'm crazy. There is definitely humor in this."

"I don't see where."

"You ate my dog." She said and lost herself in her giggles again.

I had to admit that, when she put it like that, it was pretty amusing and soon my own laughter mixed with hers.

Once we calmed down, Bella continued, "I still want a dog though."

"I know you do, love, but after what happened to Vlad, I don't think it's the best idea. I think living in a house of vegetarian vampires could be considered animal cruelty." I joked.

"Yeah, I guess so. It was nice while it lasted though, to have something completely devoted to you, no matter what, yet completely dependant on you at the same time." She said, looking longingly at Vlad's collar.

I was hurt by what she said, at first. I was both devoted to and dependent upon her. There was no way I could live without her in my life. She looked at me and was able to guess what I was thinking.

"That's not what I mean, Edward. I can't live without you either but I mean dependant to the point that, without my help, Vlad wouldn't have had a home; he wouldn't have had food. Technically, we could physically survive without one another, where as Vlad needed us to provide even his most basic needs." She explained.

"Look, I'm going to make this up to you. I'm not sure how just yet, but I will." I told her. I hugged her close to me and placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"I need to go talk to Alice, she saw a few possible outcomes of this conversation and I figure I should let her know I'm still in one piece." I told Bella with a wink.

She just nodded, still looking at Vlad's collar. I was glad that she was so understanding of the situation but it hurt me to see her so torn up like this. The only times I had seen her truly happy since Charlie's death were when she and I were able to steal a moment together or when she had been playing with Vlad the day before.

I already had a plan forming in my head but I was very careful to not make any decisions until I spoke with Alice. I needed to keep her visions distracted.

"Alice," I called as I entered the main house, "come talk to me for a moment?"

"I take it your conversation went well?" She asked as she appeared at the bottom of the stairs.

"As well as can be expected, I suppose. I have a favor to ask you."

"Alright, what do you need?"

"I was hoping you could keep an eye on the Volturi for me. We're coming up on 65 years since our last meeting and I never expected them to stay quiet for even this long. I've just got a bad feeling about things."

"Sure thing, Edward. I'll watch them so close I'll know their plans before they move a muscle." She assured me.

"Thanks, Alice, you're the best." I didn't like deceiving her like this but I needed her visions to be distracted if I wanted my next few decisions to slip by her unnoticed.

I walked into the cottage to the sound of the shower running and music blaring. Between the two I was certain that Bella would not be able to hear me, even with her sensitive ears. I grabbed a piece of paper and wrote a quick note.

_Bella,_

_I am terribly sorry about your dog. I know it's not the same but please consider me his replacement for the duration of the evening._

_Yours Eternally,_

_Edward_

I drew a paw print next to my signature, to further indicate my intention. I wanted to be her dog. I placed the note on the table and kneeled next to it, waiting for her to return.

I kept my eyes on the floor as she entered the room. She paused to take in my position and I could almost feel her confusion.

"Edward?" She questioned.

I did nothing but look up at her from my position on the floor.

"What are you doing?" She hesitantly asked.

I glanced at the note on the table and back to her. She noticed what I was looking at and quickly crossed the room and read what I had written.

I held my breath as I waited, unsure of how she would respond. She put my letter down and patted my head. Taking this as a good sign, I released my breath and leaned up into her touch. She continued to pet me for another moment before turning her back and walking toward our bedroom.

"Come." She commanded and I obediently shuffled behind her.

She walked to a small chest where she kept many of her most prized positions, mostly memories and mementos of her human life. It contained photos from our time at Forks High, an invitation to our wedding, the key to her old truck, a few notes I had written, her wedding and engagement rings whenever we would pose as high school students, a lock of Nessie's hair from her first cut, and, most recently, Charlie's police badge, among other things.

She opened the chest and pulled something out, hiding it behind her back as she approached me. She was smiling innocently but I knew that she had something up her sleeve.

"We can't have a doggie running around without a collar, now, can we?" She mused as she revealed what she was hiding. She dangled Vlad's pink, rhinestone encrusted collar in front of me, teasing me, before she wrapped it around my neck.

I followed Bella back into the main room where she lit a fire and placed a blanket on the floor near her favorite chair. She grabbed a book from the shelves and sat. I approached her slowly, not entirely sure what she intended for me to do.

She looked up from her reading and smiled at me.

"Come 'ere" she said sweetly, patting her legs. I crawled over to her chair and placed my chin on her knee, looking up at her with my eyes. "You seem nervous," she began while stroking my hair, "there's nothing to be afraid of. I won't hurt you." She continued petting me, only stopping to scratch behind my ear, which felt amazing.

She picked up her book again before saying, "Now, lie down." She indicated the blanket next to her chair with her hand and I realized that it was meant for me. I complied with her command and was rewarded with her hand running through my hair again as she read. "Good boy," she commented.

After about an hour and a half or so, she stood. I moved to follow, missing her touch already, but she stopped me.

"Stay," she ordered and I did.

Bella left the house for a few minutes and returned through the back door into the "kitchen." I heard her as she took something from one of the cabinets and went out the door again. I waited patiently for her to return but instead I heard her call for me.

I crawled through the house and saw that the back door was closed. I paused briefly before entering the "kitchen," contemplating how I was going to get outside. Did she intend for me to stand and open the door or was I supposed to just wait for her to open it?

I moved forward, still deciding what I should do, and found that it wouldn't be a problem. Bella had asked Esme to redesign our door to include a doggie door for Vlad and it must have been installed while I was walking with him earlier. Due to the size of our late dog, the door was large enough for me to use as well.

"There you are!" Bella squealed excitedly as I pushed through the door. "It's dinner time for the puppy."

I scrunched up my face at the thought of having to eat Vlad's dog food. If his blood was any indication of what his food was like, there was no way I'd be able to get it down. Still, I crawled toward the bowl at Bella's feet.

I was surprised by the pleasant scent that wafted from the bowl. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all. I arrived next to Bella and looked up at her.

"Go ahead, eat." She told me.

I lowered my eyes to the bowl and was shocked to find it filled with blood. I inhaled again as I moved my mouth closer and realized that it was mountain lion. I loved this woman. I looked up at her with love in my eyes, begging for her touch. She understood my silent pleas and bent down to scratch my head before indicating that I should eat.

Initially, I had wondered why this was all happening in the garden behind our home but as I began to lap the blood from the bowl I realized just how messy this process was going to be. Bella stood and watched, occasionally laughing to herself, as the blood splashed onto the ground and ran down my chin, dripping onto my shirt.

Once I finished, she grabbed the hose that she used to water our garden. "We can't have a messy dog running around the house getting blood on everything, can we?" She asked as she started the water. First she sprayed the bowl, cleaning out any residue the blood had left behind. Then, she turned the hose on me.

I wasn't bothered by the temperature or pressure of the water as it splattered against me but I began to dodge it anyway. She and I played with the water for a good half hour before Bella decided I was clean enough and turned it off.

"Stay." She commanded as she went inside. When she emerged again she was carrying a towel. She came to where I was waiting and began to dry me. Once my head was uncovered, I nuzzled my face into her neck, brushing my damp hair on her jaw and shoulder in the process. I purposely put a little force behind my actions, causing her to lose her balance and fall back.

Once she was lying on the ground, I crawled over her, pinning her shoulders to the ground with my hands and straddling her hips with my knees. I continued to nuzzle her neck as well as drag my hair across her face. I even threw in a few doggie kisses for good measure.

Bella laughed and giggled through the whole ordeal, playfully scolding me while half heartedly attempting to push me off of her. Finally, I let her get the upper hand and she extracted her body from under mine.

She walked into the house and I happily followed. We entered our bedroom and she pointed to the floor.

"Sit." She said, "Stay."

Bella disappeared into our closet and emerged a few moments later wearing my favorite outfit of hers, her blue sweater with khaki cargo pants. She was holding a gray shirt with jeans that she placed on the bed.

"Change into this. We're going to see the family, Alice had a vision of us all watching a movie or something."

I stood to put on the pants but immediately resumed my position on my knees when I was finished. I peeled off my wet shirt and grabbed the one Bella had picked out for me. It was a turtleneck and one of her least favorite pieces of my clothing, so I wondered why she had chosen it.

As soon as the shirt was on, I realized what she had done. The high neck of the shirt covered my collar. I was to be her dog, even at the main house. I was both excited and nervous as she attached the matching leash to the collar and led me out the front door but I trusted her. I didn't think she'd humiliate me in front of our entire family, especially knowing that neither of us would ever hear the end of it from Emmett.

She walked and I crawled behind her until we reached the river that ran through our family's property. Bella bent down and scratched my head again.

"You've been such a good boy." She whispered to me. "Here's how this will work. I'm going to remove the leash here but the collar stays. You can walk and act normally but only speak if you have to. Pets aren't allowed on the furniture, so you will sit at my feet."

She detached the leash from my neck and put it in one of her pockets. She offered me a hand, which I gladly took, and we jumped the river and continued on our way to the house.

We were barely in the door when Alice flew up to us.

"I wanted to apologize in advance. I let Emmett pick the movie and…"

She was cut off by Emmett's booming voice. "It's going to help you heal, Bells. Don't listen to the pixie." He said before engulfing Bella in a bear hug.

I just shook my head at my brother and Bella looked confused.

"What are we watching?" She timidly asked.

I heard the title in their heads before they said it and winced. Not because it would upset Bella, but because it would possibly draw attention to my new position.

"All Dogs Go To Heaven" Emmett answered.

Bella giggled as she said, "Thanks Em, I think that it's a perfect choice. Don't you Edward?"

I rolled my eyes and nodded my assent. When we walked into the living room, I was glad to see that Rosalie and Jasper had already staked their claims on the couches for themselves and their respective spouses. Carlisle and Esme were sitting on the love seat, which left the armchair for Bella and I. Now it wouldn't look strange when I chose to sit on the floor instead of next to her.

Bella settled down in the chair but I hung back in the doorway, waiting for the rest of my family to assemble so I could avoid the pre-movie banter that was going on.

Bella was having none of this, though. "Edward, come." She said sweetly but to me, it was clearly a command. She indicated the space on the floor in front of the chair. I scanned my family's thoughts as I approached Bella and none of them had picked up on anything out of the ordinary yet.

She set a pillow on the floor for me to sit on which raised my head to the same height as the chair's arm. I leaned back against the side of the chair and pressed the side of my body into her legs.

Alice and Emmett appeared soon and Alice took up her spot with Jasper, while Emmett turned off the lights and started the movie before settling in with Rose. The movie began and I felt Bella move her hand to my hair once again.

I couldn't tell you what happened during the movie. I was so lost to the sensations of Bella continuously running her hand through my hair, scratching my scalp, massaging my neck and cupping my face in her hand to pay attention to the screen.

Luckily, it seemed like my family was too engrossed in their significant other or, in Emmett's case, in the movie to really notice what was going on between Bella and I.

After a while, her touches started going straight to my groin and I was now sporting a large erection. I was uncomfortable in the jeans I was wearing but I was also thankful that Bella had picked denim instead of a more revealing fabric.

Once the movie ended, I looked up to Bella for my cue to leave but she continued to sit in the chair and chat with Alice, Esme and Rose. Emmett and Jasper got up to play video games in another room and asked me to join them. I shook my head no and pressed my head against Bella's knee.

"Oh, come on Eddie!" Emmett nearly shouted, drawing everyone's attention to me.

I growled at his shortening of my name, which Bella found amusing, and shook my head again.

"Why not?"

I closed my eyes before answering. I hadn't wanted to speak at all but Emmett was forcing me to.

"I just want to be with Bella right now." I said and then turned away from him as he muttered something to Jasper about 'pussy whipped' before they left.

I was worried that Bella might be disappointed that I couldn't avoid speaking but my words earned me another stroke of my hair and a wonderful smile.

"I think it's time we were heading home." She told the family, though she was still looking only at me.

We both stood and she took my hand again, purposely brushing against my erection as she led me out of the house and toward the river. As soon as we crossed, I dropped to my knees and she reattached the leash. I looked up at her, begging for her touch with my eyes again. She complied and ran her hand through my hair again before we walked toward home with her in the lead and me crawling behind. When we arrived she removed the leash and I went to my blanket by the fire to lie down again.

She walked into our bedroom and I could hear her changing her clothes and brushing her hair. After a few minutes, she called me in.

I shuffled in the room but didn't see Bella anywhere. I turned around quickly when I heard the door shut and lock behind me. Bella was there, wearing deep blue lingerie, and I felt my erection throb. She approached me and reached down, petting me one more time before she removed the collar. She placed it back in the chest and turned to me, offering me a hand off the floor again.

"Thank you." She whispered as I pulled her into my chest. I inhaled her scent deeply as I moved us toward the bed. I pushed her down but stopped her as she began to scoot up towards the headboard.

I caught her lips with mine as I reached behind her to unfasten her bra. Once that was off, I threw it to the ground and leaned back to take in Bella's perfection. She didn't let me look long before reaching forward and tearing my shirt from my body before diving to undo the button of my pants. Once I was fully undressed, I reached forward and reverently lowered her panties.

"Stop teasing," she breathed, "You've had me on edge all day." She was obviously frustrated by the pace I was setting. She had kept her composure all afternoon, I never would have guessed what a thrill she had gotten from our activities.

Once her panties were off, she lunged for me, crushing her lips against mine in one of the most heated kisses I had ever experienced. She threw her arms around my neck but before she could fully get into the kiss I wrapped my arms around her and flipped her so that her back was to me and she was on her knees in front of me.

"I think this is only appropriate right now." I whispered into her ear and I felt her shudder with anticipation as my stiff cock teased her entrance. She lowered her upper body until she was resting on her elbows. Once she was in position, I thrust into her body, causing her to gasp in pleasure.

This position allowed me to push myself deep into her warm, wet core. She began to moan as I increased my pace. Once she was close to her release, I used all of the restraint I had within myself and slowed down, teasing her. She began to thrust back against me, writhing on the bed in an attempt to create some friction.

"Edward, please." She begged.

"That's right. It's your turn to beg. Tell me what you want, Bella."

"Faster, Edward, faster please." She panted.

"I don't think you really want it. Convince me." I commanded as I slowed to an excruciatingly deliberate pace.

"Please, Edward, please. Faster. I need you. I need to feel you pounding into me. Please." She whimpered, her voice barely above a whisper.

"That's better." I told her as I began to move my hips faster. I grabbed her hair and pulled her head back so she could see herself in the mirror that hung above our bed. We made eye contact through our reflection, which sent her over the edge.

Her walls clamped down around me, pushing me into my own release. I pulsed inside of her, filling her. I slumped down on her back as the pleasure swept through my body. We relaxed into the bed and held each other as we recovered.

Bella wriggled in my arms as she turned to face me.

"I love you" she whispered and snuggled further into my chest.

"As I love you." I inhaled her scent as we lay together. I would do anything for this woman.

**A/N**

No dogs were hurt during the creation of this fic. Also, before anyone complains – remember that Emmett came across two singers as well, so it's not that crazy of an idea for Edward to find another during his lifetime.


	2. Chapter 2 A Note

A/N:

Thanks for reading! I'm really glad that this story has gotten a pretty good reception!

I wrote "In The Doghouse" for DefinatelySpoilt's D/s Birthday Contest and voting is taking place from now until April 8! I have two stories that are in the running (this and an Alice/jasper fic called "Her Boy"

You should definitely go check out the C2 and vote for your favorite stories; there are a lot of good ones entered. You can link to the C2 and vote on the DefinatelySpoilt profile page. Go do it! Bella told her puppy Edward to go vote and I know you all want to be just like Edward! Haha 


End file.
